


Hyper-Sensitivity

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [169]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if u can do bottom!jared cuffed to the bed as top!jensen sucking on Jared's nipples until they were sensitive and Jensen straddles Jared's chest and humps Jared hard and fast as he yanks on Jared's hair until Jared is begging Jensen to fuck him and tells Jensen to keep yanking his hair with Jared on his stomach and comes without Jensen touching his dick. Also bonus points if Jensen talks dirty to Jared the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyper-Sensitivity

**Prompt** : I was wondering if u can do bottom!jared cuffed to the bed as top!jensen sucking on Jared's nipples until they were sensitive and Jensen straddles Jared's chest and humps Jared hard and fast as he yanks on Jared's hair until Jared is begging Jensen to fuck him and tells Jensen to keep yanking his hair with Jared on his stomach and comes without Jensen touching his dick. Also bonus points if Jensen talks dirty to Jared the whole time.

 

Jensen loved a lot of things about Jared. He loved Jared’s smile, especially those killer dimples, and his eyes that always seemed to change color. He loved Jared’s optimism and kindness, his big heart and the loving hugs he always gave Jensen. He loved how Jared wasn’t overly sentimental, and balanced out his romantic side with quick wit and a clever tongue. Jensen loved everything about Jared and didn’t think he would ever stop.

But oh god, one of the things he loved the most was how goddamn _sensitive_ Jared was. Yes, personality wise he was sensitive, but it was also how responsive his body was. Jensen could touch any part of Jared’s body the right way and he would get aroused. He’d tease him with it sometimes, tickling Jared in a scene or stroking his neck to see him cross his legs awkwardly. There was nothing as funny as seeing Jared “going to the bathroom” in the middle of filming because he was hard. Jared always glared at him and swore revenge, but Jensen knew he liked it.

When Sam and Dean were driving in the Impala, Jensen sneakily pushed his hand against Jared’s thigh and rubbed lightly, blowing discretely on Jared’s ear. The younger man startled and Jensen watched him shift uncomfortably. Jared gave Jensen his familiar _cut it out_ glare, but Jensen just smiled.

“Do you enjoy teasing me?” Jared asked him at their lunch break.

“Very much so,” Jensen answered.

“Well stop it.”

“Never.” Jensen checked to see that they were alone and then gave Jared a lingering kiss. “I only do it because I love you. And god, Jared, I do love you.”

Jared melted and eskimo kissed Jensen. “I love you too. Even if you are an ass.”

“You love my ass,” Jensen teased, shaking it jokily. “I’m the hottest piece of ass on this set.”

Jared laughed and smacked Jensen on the back of the head lightly. “Whatever. I’ll remember that when you’re fucking me tonight and talking about how tight and wonderful my ass is. Oh god, I can’t wait until we get home tonight. I want to see what your surprise is.”

Jensen bounced on his feet. “I think you’re really going to like it!”

“Does it involve food?”

“No.”

“Sex?”

“Yes,” Jensen replied. “Trust me, I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life.”

“Well, great,” Jared muttered. “Now I’m going to have to film for another 8 hours imagining us having sex. Thanks, Jensen.”  
“Anytime, babe.”

It was late when they got back but Jensen was too excited to sleep. Jared watched him warily. “Is this going to be something dangerous?”

“No, of course not,” Jensen snorted. “Why would I put you in danger and then claim you’ll have orgasms?”

“I don’t know how your mind works.”

“Go wait on the bed naked,” Jensen ordered. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Jensen had hidden the handcuffs in the closet where they kept the cleaning supplies, because he knew Jared would never look in there for anything. It was where he stashed Jared’s presents, too. The handcuffs were shiny, silver, and had a little clasp in the back that Jared could undo if he ever felt uncomfortable in them. Jensen had taken all the safety measures possible.

Jared was waiting on the bed just as Jensen asked. “Now what?”

Jensen revealed the handcuffs. “Now we’re going to cuff you to the bed. If that’s okay.”

Jared nodded. “More than.”

Jensen disrobed too and then wrapped the cuffs around Jared’s wrist and through the headboard. “There’s a little button in the back that you press if you ever want to get out. The handcuffs will unlock right away.”

“I trust you.”

Jensen admired Jared’s body for a little bit, walking his fingers up the miles of bare skin and enjoying the way Jared shivered. His hands climbed up to Jared’s nipples and flicked them lightly. Jared immediately shuddered and let out a tiny moan. Jared had the most sensitive nipples Jensen had ever seen, more so than some girls. And right now he was free to play with them as much as he wanted. “Are you my little nipple slut, Jared?”

Jared moaned and pushed his chest into Jensen’s hands. Jensen pulled away, too, and Jared whined. “Jen!”

“What are you, Jared?”

Jared blushed but whispered, “I’m your nipple slut.”

“What? I couldn’t hear that.”

“I’m your nipple slut,” Jared said louder, turning red. “I’m your little nipple slut!”

“Of course you are,” Jensen purred. “My slutty little Jared who just loves having his tits played with. Don’t you, sweetie?”

Jared nodded. “Yes, god, I love it when you play with my nipples…my tits. Oh please, please, play with my tits, Jen. God, please!”

“That’s right,” Jensen encouraged. “Beg for it. Beg for me to twist and tug on these little nubs, bite and suck on them until you’re crying it’s so good. You’re going to be my little nipple slut.” He sucked on Jared’s neck and then blew lightly on his ear. “Imagine if the crew knew what we were doing right now. Imagine if they could see you handcuffed to the bed, begging me to play with your tits like a bitch.”

Jared’s cock twitched and his hands flexed. “Shit…”

“Oh, you’d _like_ that, huh?” Jensen taunted. “You’d like them to watch as your cock begs for me, how your hole clenches because you want me to fuck you. You’d like them to watch when I bite your nipples and you scream with pleasure.”

“Yes,” Jared admitted. “Oh god, yes, I would!”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jensen groaned. He couldn’t resist anymore, he wanted to taste. He bent and wrapped his lips around one of Jared’s nipples. Jared yelped and his body spasmed.

“Shit!” Jared cried. “Oh, _fuck_ yes!”

Jensen nibbled lightly on the sensitive bud and curled his tongue around it. He felt it stiffen into a point and pulled off to blow lightly against it. Goosebumps popped up and Jared shuddered. Jensen sank his mouth around the tit again and sucked it like a lollipop, messy and wet with the most delicious suction. Jared’s head was thrown back and his legs kicked out. His hands were flexing and Jensen imagined the way his dick would look right now, huge and red between his legs with the need to come.

“I bet your balls are so full right now,” Jensen taunted. “I bet that if I even _touched_ your cock you’d blow your load all over me.” He flicked the nipple his mouth had been on and Jared gasped. “But look at this! This nipple over here has been neglected. I guess we better give this one some attention, huh?”

Jensen repeated the process with Jared’s second nipple, biting, sucking, and licking until it was as pebbled and sensitive as the other. “Please,” Jared sobbed. “Please fuck me, Jensen, please let me come!”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Jensen denied, twirling Jared’s nipples in his fingers and watching Jared twitch and moan. He straddled Jared’s chest and started to rub himself slowly against him. His knees brushed Jared’s nipples every time Jensen humped Jared’s chest and the man slowly became more desperate. His pleas weren’t even coherent anymore, just babbled cries of Jensen to fuck him.

Jensen tugged on his hair lightly, pulling Jared back onto the bed, and he moaned softly. Jensen raised an eyebrow and pulled harder; Jared moaned loudly and rolled his hips. “I’m finding new kinks every day,” Jensen said. “Now you like having your hair pulled on? Fine. I’ll play with it while I fuck your chest, I’ll come all over you while you’re still desperate and needy. I love you needy, Jared, I love it even more than when you’re fucked out and my come is leaking from your hole.”

“Fuck, fuck, Jensen, _please_ ,” Jared cried. His nipples were constantly getting friction from Jensen’s legs and Jensen’s hands wound in Jared’s brown locks to pull hard. Jensen could feel his orgasm coming, his dick rubbing against Jared’s chest in a wonderful way. He humped him eagerly until his come shot out of his dick, landing on Jared’s face and neck.

“Please,” Jared pleaded. “Please fuck me!”

“No,” Jensen replied. He turned Jared onto his stomach, briefly undoing the handcuffs. “I’m gonna pull on your hair the way you love so much and you’re going to hump the bed. I’m not fucking your sweet little hole and you ain’t touching your dick at all. I’m going to watch you fall apart with nothing but the bed covers.

Jared started to slowly rub against the sheets but quickly picked up the pace when he realized how good it felt against his hard cock. His balls were bulging and Jensen tugged on his hair enough for his head to ache. Jared hoped he would still feel a lingering soreness tomorrow and be reminded of his knew kink.

Jensen ran his hands through the silky strands. He’d always loved Jared’s hair and now that he knew it was a thing for Jared he was never going to stop. Oh, everyone would think it was playful that Jensen pulled on his hair during scenes but the two of them would know what it was really doing to Jared.

Jared rutted against the bed desperately while Jensen’s fingers tangled and tugged Jared’s hair roughly. Jensen heard his boyfriend keen loudly and then shudder violently against the bed. He twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Jensen stroked Jared’s hair gently through it.

Jared’s body went limp and Jensen undid the handcuffs. He rubbed Jared’s shoulders soothingly and listened to his boyfriend’s breathing calm down. “Are you okay, Jay?” He rolled Jared onto his back and used some tissues to wipe the come off his skin. “Was I too rough?”

“You were right,” Jared groaned. “Best orgasm of my fucking life.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been saying this on my last 10+ stories but you can leave prompts here or on my [tumblr](http://irrational-errotic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
